Boats typically are purchased with a predetermined number of seats, and a fixed location of seats. However, if there are only one or two people in the boat, and 4 seats, then there may be wasted space occupied by the unused seats. In addition, if there are two or four seats in the boat, and one person in the boat, then the boat would normally be leaning to the right or left if the two or four seats are disposed on the left and right side of the boats.
A company named “Rivtech” has an adjustable boat seating system described at its web site, “http://www.rivtechdriftboats.com/standard-features/adjustable-removable-drift-boat. However the seats of this product are secured to a bench that is raised above the floor, and secured to the sides of the boats. The seat can be in a fixed position on the bench, or it may slide on a rail that is on the bench.
As can be seen, there is a need for a boat to have a seat or accessory that is moveable or relocateable to various positions on the floor of the boat to accommodate the number of people in the boat, and the desired space.
There is also a need for a seat or accessory that is removably attached to a floor of a drift boat. The seat being disposed on the floor provides a lower center of gravity, and thus more safety.
There is also a need for a boat to have accessories other than seats, such as counsels, cooler, refrigerators, or containers that are moveable or relocateable about the boat floor.